Cheerleaders: The Secret Evil
by courtlyhearts
Summary: Bobbi's just been kicked off the squad, and Jennifer comes to find her in the locker room. But is she there to comfort Bobbi, or does she have something else on her mind? An alternate version of the shower scene from the first Cheerleaders book. Bobbi/Jennifer. Dark.


A/N: I read these books recently, they were my mom's... I really liked the characters and I'm surprised I couldn't find any fanfiction for this corner of Fear Street. Warning warning warning: Dark!

Bobbi Corcoran paused for a moment.

She looked down at the cheerleading top she had just taken off, and felt the soft, fine fabric in her hands. On the front was the big, maroon 'S' for Shadyside.

She brought the top to her face. Alone in the girl's locker room, she started to cry. She couldn't believe this was real. She was getting kicked off the squad.

How could this have happened? She hadn't meant to drop Kimmy. Why couldn't anyone believe that? Of course, it was too much for them to believe that she had frozen up. That strange, paranormal forces beyond her understanding were responsible for Kimmy's fall, not her.

But the least they could do is believe that she would never try to hurt her like that. Her teammate. Surely they knew her well enough to know that she wasn't that kind of malicious person, even if all available evidence said otherwise?

Suddenly, she felt very mad at that maroon 'S', but continued to let herself be comforted by it anyway. Everything had gone wrong since she'd come to Shadyside. Ever since she'd moved to Fear Street. She and Corky had been all-state at their old school. But now... she was about to be nothing. Her cheerleading days were over.

At least Corky got to stay on the squad. She was happy for her sister, although she knew she'd take the news hard. They had always been a pair when it came to this sport, inseparable.

Although they were starting to look a bit more separable, lately. "Even she's against me," she moaned into the top. "Even she thinks I did it."

Corky thought she was crazy. She'd said so just last night.

Oh, Corky. Her accusation hurt the worst of all. Her little sister, her best friend since before she could walk, the person she cared more about than anyone in the world. If she couldn't believe Bobbi, if she couldn't know, just KNOW, that she was innocent, then who could?

Suddenly, she heard a creak, as the locker room door opened. She immediately wiped her tears on the top and threw it on the bench, striving to compose herself. Bobbi had no clue who it was, but she knew she didn't want them to see her crying. If she was going to leave the squad, she was going to do it with dignity.

Instead of footsteps, she heard the sound of rolling wheels. Around the corner came Jennifer Daly.

Poor Jennifer. Ever since the bus crash where she'd lost the use of her legs, it seemed like the whole squad had been spiraling out of control. She was still there at practice usually, and thank god for that, but the brunette had really been the perfect captain, much better than Bobbi could ever be. Well, Bobbi had definitely proven that.

"Hi, Bobbi," said Jennifer.

"H-hi, Jennifer," Bobbi hoarsely replied. She sniffled slightly and tried to be discreet as she wiped at her eyes again. Don't let her see. Don't let her see.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry. Is this a bad time?" asked Jennifer. She was already wheeling herself around to leave.

Bobbi was moving on as quickly as she could. She began taking off her skirt. "Oh, no, no. It's okay. Come on in."

Jennifer complied. "Mrs. Green just told me," she gently informed her.

Bobbi winced, but could think of nothing to say. "Y-yeah. I guess that's that."

"Are you okay?"

The blonde thought about it. "No, not really," she said, wiping her nose. They both laughed. "I just... I really wanna stay. I love this sport. I love cheerleading. I don't want it to be over."

"I want you to stay, too. Bobbi," said Jennifer kindly. "You're really good, but also really upbeat and positive. You brought a great energy to the squad."

Bobbi looked away painfully. "Even though I dropped Kimmy?"

"I know you didn't mean to."

The absolute certainty in her voice should have struck Bobbi as odd, but she was in such need of a friend at that moment that she just took it as a comfort. Fresh tears appeared in her eyes, and she bent down to hug the girl.

Jennifer tried to reach up around Bobbi's back, then laughed and said, "Gah, this is a little awkward. Would it be weird if I asked you to sit in my lap? I want to hug you back."

"No, that's not weird." Bobbi wanted to help out Jennifer any way she could. She couldn't imagine what she had to be going through. It put her own problems into perspective.

She sat down, side-saddle, on Jennifer's lap, putting an arm around her shoulders to steady herself. It felt like a romantic pose, especially with Bobbi in only her bra and panties. Jennifer smiled up at her uncertainly.

"How's that? Is that comfortable?"

Bobbi gave an honest laugh. "Not really."

Jennifer laughed back. "It won't last too long. Just give me a few seconds."

So Bobbi leaned into her, and brought her other arm up to fully wrap up the crippled girl. She felt Jennifer's arms tighten around her bare back. And then, she started crying again.

"It's okay, Bobbi. It's okay," Jennifer soothed her, patting her with one of her embracing hands. "Life goes on."

"Sorry. I know it's selfish of me to complain to you of all people about not being able to cheer..." said Bobbi.

"It's not. It's not," Jennifer insisted. "It still hurts me, too. We can be sad together."

Bobbi was fine with that. At last, somebody who understood. Somebody who was on her side. She would have liked it to be Corky... but she'd take what she could get. She held Jennifer a little tighter.

"This is nice," said Jennifer softly. "It's been a while since I've been able to get this close to somebody. Physically, I mean. Not since the crash. I forgot what a real hug felt like."

Bobbi was filled with empathy. "It is nice," she replied. "I'm glad you're here, Jennifer. So I can be here for you, and you can be here for me."

Then, Jennifer kissed her.

Nothing could have surprised Bobbi more. Her eyes widened in shock. What on earth was Jennifer doing? Had she lost her mind?

Bobbi struggled for a moment before successfully pushing herself away. "J-Jennifer!" she gasped. She could still feel Jennifer's warmth on her lips. "Wh-wh-why'd you do that?"

She genuinely had no idea. Bobbi was aware of homosexuality, but she didn't really understand it. It never really occurred to her that she might come across it in her day-to-day life. So naïve was her worldview and so ironclad was her perception of who Jennifer was, that it took her a few moments of mental scrambling to think: 'Is... she a lesbian?'

No, she couldn't have been. She knew Jennifer had dated guys in the past.

Jennifer shrugged. "Gee, Bobbi. I'm sorry," she smiled. In Bobbi's opinion, she didn't look sorry at all. Jennifer reached up a hand to brush a lock of Bobbi's beautiful blonde hair off her face, before letting the hand rest on her cheek. Her eyes met Bobbi's with a sensuous gaze. "I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

Maybe Jennifer was just lonely? "That's... that's okay, Jennifer. I understand." And it was true. She was Jennifer's friend. If it helped relieve some of the poor, disabled brunette's pain... she supposed it was alright.

Jennifer's hand crept around behind Bobbi's head. "Then, would you understand if I did it again?" she asked, gently pulling Bobbi back down to her.

Bobbi's unease returned. "W-wait, I... I don't..." she hesitated. Her protest was stifled as her mouth was covered by Jennifer's once again.

This time, Jennifer's tongue was a bit more insistent, slipping between Bobbi's lips before she could close them. Against her will, the two cheerleaders' tongues had their first meeting.

Bobbi squeezed her eyes shut, trying to withdraw from the whole situation, as her mouth was violated. Jennifer's tongue was ravenous, attacking in slow, but forceful movements, scooping and sliding against Bobbi's own with wanton desire.

She couldn't help but admit... it was an amazing kiss. Slowly, she felt her eyelids relax. They were no longer closed to block Jennifer out, they were closed from passion, to let Bobbi focus completely on the pleasure this kiss was giving her.

However, after a few moments, she was abruptly jerked back to reality. One of Jennifer's hands had found its way to Bobbi's right, bra-clad breast.

"Whoa, hold on!" gasped Bobbi, surfacing again. She grabbed Jennifer's hand and gently lowered it. "Look, Jennifer, I... You're my friend and everything, but I... I don't like..."

"You don't like what? Me?" Her faint smile grew into a bold smirk. "Because you sure kiss like you like me."

Bobbi didn't know what to say to that. It was true, the kiss had felt good. Slightly ashamed, she finally said, "Don't be silly, Jennifer. Of course I like you. You've been a really good friend to me, especially recently, with everything that's been going on. It's just..." She didn't quite know how to put it. "It's, it's just... oh, you know what I mean. I like guys."

Jennifer's expression was unreadable. "Yeah? Guys, huh? Guys like Chip?"

"Ye, YES!" yelped Bobbi. Jennifer had interrupted her answer with another groping.

The brunette squeezed and groped the blonde's boob, with a casual disregard that suggested she was thinking about something else. "Chip's a nice guy," she said thoughtfully. "You and him look really good together. Cheer captain and the star quarterback? Hard to top that."

Blonde hair rippled as Bobbi's head tilted back. Jennifer's mind may have been elsewhere, but hers sure wasn't. All she could think about was the stimulation her friend was giving her, the subtle blooms of ecstasy that sprang forth wherever Jennifer's careful hand poked and prodded.

"But don't you think you and I would look good together, too?" asked Jennifer, smiling again. "The current captain and the former captain... now that's a match!" Her head sank to Bobbi's neck, where she began planting tender, but thirsty kisses.

Bobbi felt her vision go hazy as Jennifer gradually plunged lower, pecking her way over her collarbone to the top of her left breast, which was left bare by her demi bra. This wasn't right. Somewhere, distantly, through the fog of pleasure, she realized Jennifer wasn't acting like herself. This wasn't something she would normally do. But then... saying nothing to these advances, just sitting back and letting them happen... that wasn't something Bobbi would normally do, either.

"Admit it..." the brunette encouraged, looking up from Bobbi's soft flesh, "You thought I was pretty from the moment you saw me."

It was true. Bobbi did think Jennifer was pretty from the very first time they were introduced. How could she not? But that didn't mean she wanted to... to do THIS with her! Did it? "Well... yes... but not like that!" she managed to gasp.

Jennifer just smiled mysteriously. She returned to her work, and Bobbi was unable to hold back a sudden, exclamatory moan. "I think it was like that, Bobbi. I think you wanted to fuck me."

Bobbi was a bit shocked. She had never heard Jennifer swear before. "And you know what? Truth be told, I wanted to fuck you, too."

No. Impossible. Bobbi had never felt that from her. She may have been a bit sheltered about matters of romance, but she had a good sense of these things. Jennifer had opened up to her immediately, she was eager to have Bobbi and Corky's dual talents on the squad... but it wasn't like that. It couldn't have been.

"You're quite a catch, you know. Chip's a lucky man. I mean, Corky's cute too, but you're a real knockout. These legs, your butt... and my god, these tits..." She dropped another kiss on them. "But it wasn't just physical, either. There are a lot of hot cheerleaders out there. You have this great attitude, this really positive energy. And you're GOOD. I mean, really good. Way better than me. I was in awe of your abilities from day one. I knew from that first practice that this was somebody I'd do anything to bang."

The words felt so strange, so alien coming from her friend. It was like someone else was speaking through her, feeding her lines to say. "I... It's not true. I don't believe you," said Bobbi. As uncomfortable as she was becoming, however, she couldn't help but feel honored. She had felt much the same way about Jennifer, when they'd first been introduced. Well, aside from the banging. She had always had the highest respect for Jennifer, both for her looks and for her natural leadership skills. If she had been able to just stay captain, Bobbi felt like a lot of problems would have been avoided. To have someone she admired so deeply speak so highly of her, confess feelings for her...

Jennifer gave her a flirty look. "Well, I'll just have to find some way to convince you, won't I?"

On that note, she reached a hand in between Bobbi's legs.

"Oh!" gasped Bobbi. She leaped off Jennifer's lap as though the fingers that brushed against her through her panties were on fire. "J-J-Jennifer, no! I, I'm sorry... I'm really... I'm really, really flattered. I mean that. But I can't! I'm... I'm a..."

"A virgin."

Bobbi relaxed. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm saving myself. You know, for marriage."

Jennifer fell silent. She looked like she was thinking about something. The same unreadable expression returned to her face.

A few moments passed. Assuming this was the end of it, Bobbi was about to excuse herself to go have her shower, when Jennifer said, in a low voice:

"I died a virgin, you know."

A chill ran down Bobbi's spine. Died? What was she talking about? Then, she understood: The crash. "Jennifer, don't... Don't say that. Don't think like that. You didn't die. I can't possibly understand what you're going through, but you lived. I thank God every day that you lived."

Her words fell on deaf ears. "When I was thrown out of the bus that day... I was a virgin. I hadn't even begun my life as a woman yet. I never got to feel that connection with someone, I never got to experience that kind of love. I never got to do anything."

She looked like a rush of tears were trying to fight their way forward, but she held them back. She looked down at her wheelchair helplessly. "There was so much more I wanted to do, Bobbi. There was so much more I could have done. I didn't want this. I didn't want any of this."

Bobbi assumed she was talking about her disability. But there was a bareness to her speech, a rawness to her emotion that Bobbi had never seen before. It suggested maybe she was talking about something else, as well.

If Jennifer wasn't going to cry, then something in Bobbi realized she had to pick up the slack. "Look, Jennifer," she said with a crack, rubbing away tears with one hand, and sensitively placing the other on the girl's shoulder. "I know it's been hard. It hurts me to even try to imagine how much you've suffered. I'm so sorry for what happened to you, and if there was anything I could do, you know I would... But all the same... You can't really expect me to..."

Jennifer shook her head. "No, you're right. I wouldn't ask that of you. I won't take your virginity. You can keep saving that for Chip, or whoever."

Bobbi flushed red, embarrassed. She was about to argue, when Jennifer looked up, flashing her a grin. "But would you mind... taking mine?"

This request should have shocked Bobbi, but instead, she just felt hesitant. "I... don't know."

"Please, Bobbi?" she asked, with gentle gravitas. "I'm not just throwing this request out there willy nilly. I know this is a big deal. This is important to me... and I want to do this with someone who is important to me." She reached out, and took Bobbi's hand. "Someone like you."

She looked deeply into Bobbi's eyes, and Bobbi felt something stir within her. Something beyond sympathy. Affection. Maybe even... attraction.

And then, after a moment of internal conflict, Bobbi decided she didn't mind.

Fifteen minutes later

The locker room echoed with the sound of Jennifer's moans. Her thin fingers clutched the armrests of her wheelchair, and her mouth was transfixed in a permanent 'o'.

The brunette's body tensed, and arched away from her backrest. She threw her head back and cried out in orgasm. "Ah! Ah! AHHHH! BOBBI! AAAHHH!"

Then, she relaxed. She slumped back into her seat, satisfied. "Wow, Bobbi. That was amazing."

Bobbi stood up from her kneeling position. Jennifer's fluids were still warm on her lips. "So you... you felt it?" Not sure if this would offend her, she quickly added: "Uh, I mean-"

Jennifer laughed. She pulled her skirt back down to cover her thighs. "Believe me, I felt it. Thanks, Bobbi."

The blonde smiled, and bent down to give the girl a quick hug. "It was the least I could do. You're a good friend, Jennifer. Thanks for cheering me up."

She felt Jennifer pat her back. "You too." They separated, and Jennifer rolled away from her a foot or two. "Well, I'm sure I've held you up long enough. Better go ahead and have that shower now."

Bobbi forgot all about it. "Oh, right." She turned and reached a hand behind her back to unclasp her bra. "See ya, Jennifer. I'll call you, okay?"

"Sure. Sounds great," replied Jennifer. She watched Bobbi whisk off her panties and stepped into the shower, and for a brief moment, she felt sadness. She felt remorse in advance for what she was about to do. Some fractured emotional memory of when she was alive, some lingering feelings that still clung to the recesses her reanimated brain. Warmth. Morality. Friendship. Love. 'Bobbi...'

But then, these feelings were overcome by the evil that had given her life.

Something flashed behind her eyes. Something dark, something horrible. The sliding door to the showers slammed shut, all by itself. A yelp of pain rose over the sound of rushing water, as it suddenly rose to scalding temperature. Then, the rushing reclaimed its throne, as every showerhead turned on, spraying boiling water at full blast.

Bobbi screamed and cried. It wouldn't take long for the shower area to start filling up with water. It had to be up to her ankles by now.

Then, a banging. Bobbi's fists were pounding the door, after she tried it and was unable to open it. "S-somebody help! I'm trapped! Jennifer?! Jennifer, are you still out there?!"

Jennifer said nothing. She turned and wheeled away, lips pursed. Her tears finally broke as Bobbi's screams filled the room behind her.


End file.
